


The Boy Next Door

by puppyfeetboy



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Howard does not want to go to jail, M/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Sex Is Fun, Vince doesn't care, howince, neighbors trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfeetboy/pseuds/puppyfeetboy
Summary: Howard has always felt like a pervert when it came to his neighbor, but he wasn't ready for it to end up like this.
Relationships: Howard Moon & Vince Noir, Howard Moon/Vince Noir, Vince Noir & Leroy (Mighty Boosh)
Kudos: 11





	The Boy Next Door

Howard knew it was wrong. He knew the kid was only fucking seventeen. But god, the way Vince looked at him from under his dark fringe was mesmerizing. Those blue eyes made him wonder if it was worth risking it. And Vince teased him, god did he tease, sitting in the backyard in tight shorts, under the sprinkler. The water made the light color nearly see-through as it stuck to his skin. Vince was a harlot in his eyes. He saw Howard watering his flowers over the fence and bit his lip, fluttering those pretty lashes, and looking back down at his magazine. Howard’s mouth would go agape as he looked on at his newest obsession. 

The Noir’s had moved in a year prior and he was always friendly with them, but their son had never interested him until recently. His bedroom window faced Howard’s and he left the translucent white curtain drawn so Howard could look in on him. Vince knew what he was doing. He played his records loudly, drawing Howard to the window, and then he changed clothes or danced around wildly. He never made eye contact with his voyeur. But Howard knew that he must know. He felt dirty watching him. He was twenty-nine for fucks sake. It was immoral. The word bounced around in his brain but always seemed to find an exit when he laid in bed after midnight and pleasured himself. He’d wrap a hand around his cock and think about Vince’s smooth, pale skin beneath his hands. Those elegant legs wrapped around his waist, fucking him in the shower. On the kitchen counter. In his bed. He’d come on his hand, stifling his moans in fear someone would know what he was thinking just on his sounds alone. 

Howard awoke in the morning feeling old as ever. He peered out his window and saw Vince’s silhouette behind the curtain. The younger boy drew it open and locked eyes with Howard. He gave him a small, shy smile and then went to his dresser to choose his outfit. Today it was a leopard print denim jacket pulled over a black t-shirt and tight black pants. Howard watched as he pulled his shirt off, exposing his soft-looking chest. His protruding hip bones made Howard have to look away for a moment, in fear that he would never see heaven. Vince teased his hair and then smudged a decent amount of eyeliner on his lids, making his blue eyes even brighter. Vince turned to look at him one more time before leaving his room. Howard snapped out of whatever horny, impure thought he was having and got up out of bed, realizing he stunk. He went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower to cold. He didn’t need any steam making things worse. He rinsed off quickly and got out, drying himself off and spraying on some cologne. 

Howard padded down the stairs and went for the fridge, taking out his leftover Chinese food. He threw it in the microwave and sat at the counter feeling lonely as he shoveled it into his mouth. When the styrofoam container was empty, he put it in the bin and sighed. Days off from work made him feel useless. He decided he’d go outside, maybe do some birdwatching. 

When he stepped outside, the first thing he saw was Vince standing on the back porch. His heart started beating fast again, just a half-hour after he got it under control. Cursed he was. Must be. 

He especially thought he must be cursed when Vince walked over to the fence and waved at him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Moon. Quite a lovely day, isn’t it?” His voice rang in Howard’s head and threatened to get him worked up again. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He kicked himself mentally and took a deep breath.

“Uh- yes. Quite a good day. Got any plans?” He was genuinely interested but tried to make it out as if he was just being neighborly. 

Vince perked up. “Gonna meet my friend Leroy this afternoon.” Howard nodded and hummed. 

“But-”

Oh god. The tone of his voice was just immaculate. Howard almost had to run back inside. 

“But?” He leaned in, wondering what Vince could possibly say next. 

“I think I’ve got some of your letters accidentally. Mind if I bring them over?” That made Howard’s heart jump. Come over? Here? 

“Of course, hate to miss, um, my letters.” 

“Right.” Vince’s tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and smiled. “I’ll be right over then.”

And with that, Vince disappeared back into the house. Howard felt himself going insane. Vince was just a kid that lived next door. He was reading too much into everything. So when Vince rang his doorbell, he answered it like a normal person would. By stumbling into it and clumsily opening the door right into his foot. He grunted and then awkwardly smiled. Vince seemed unfazed by the encounter. 

“So are you going to invite me in then?” Howard’s face went red as he opened the door more.

“O-of course. Do come in.”

Vince stepped inside and let Howard close the door behind him. He just stared at Vince for a moment, forgetting why he was over, and instead just wishing he’d never leave. Vince didn’t seem to remind him why he was over either, just venture around his house slowly, looking up and all-around at his decor. 

“Wow, it’s very… you.” Vince grinned and then turned to Howard who was dumbfounded. “I see the way you look at me, y’know. You’re not very good at keeping your own secrets.”

Howard looked down. He knew. He knew about Howard’s dirty thoughts. God, how embarrassing. 

“W-why do you keep your curtains open?” It was the only thing Howard thought to ask. He knew Vince knew how he looked through them when he undressed. 

Vince shrugged. “Why not? We’re all human.” And just like that Howard knew he would never let Vince out of his mind. He was doomed. Vince stepped close to him with those big doe eyes and looked up at him. “Why? Do you like it? Because I always think of you when I undress, Mr. Moon.” 

Howard thought he might die. He knew he should just usher Vince out of his house. Lock the doors. Close the curtains. Never leave the house. Never speak to him again. Move, if he needed to. It was completely unreal. The object of his obsession was here teasing him. This must be some kind of ploy to get him arrested. He was a nonce for god sake, always watching Vince change and the getting off on it. Clearly he was a fucking moron. No sane person would ever, ever let this continue on. The way he encouraged it was enough to land him in prison. 

“Vince, I’m nearly thirty years old…” Vince didn’t seem fazed at all. He never did, really. Nothing seemed to surprise him. 

“That’s the thing about it, Mr. Moon. I don’t care, really. I think you’re just gorgeous. And I live so close by. It’s fate.” 

Howard shook his head. “I’d get in trouble-” 

Vince didn’t care about that either, obviously. Because he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Howard’s lips. And as much as Howard feared for his wellbeing in such a situation, he kissed back. 

Vince didn’t waste any time pulling Howard’s wrists onto his hips. He moaned softly into the older man’s mouth and pressed his body against Howard’s. After years of being touch starved, Howard was sure prison would be worth it if Vince’s mouth was his reason for going. But Vince still didn’t let up, so maybe it wasn’t a trick to get him in trouble after all. Vince ended the kiss and fluttered his pretty lashes up at Howard. Then Howard remembered why he was here.

“My letters-” Vince giggled at that.

“I was just messing with you, silly. I don’t have your letters. I just wanted to see you.” Howard was stunned. He lied to see me, Howard thought. Me. It was the last thing he’d ever expected from someone as beautiful as Vince.  
Vince stepped away from him. “Well, I should get going then. Don’t want to be late to Leroy’s.” 

Howard felt his stomach twinge with jealousy. He wished he could spend more time with Vince. Who was this Leroy guy anyway? Did Vince kiss him too? Was this just a one-time thing? It felt unfair. Howard got what he wanted but how long would it last? If Vince left, would he ever come back? The questions swirled around his head until Vince kissed his cheek. 

“See you later.”

Vince opened the front door and Howard only snapped out of his stupor when he heard it slam. He decided to go read a book. Maybe this had all been a dream and he’d wake up in his bed and look back into Vince’s window, watching him put lipstick on his plump, very kissable lips. Howard read for about an hour. He kept reading the same page over and over before giving up to think about the kiss. It didn’t feel real, but the scent of Vince’s flowery shampoo still lingered in his foyer. Putting the book back on his shelf, Howard decided to give himself a decent shave. If Vince ever came back, he wanted to look nice. 

The hours went by of Howard drawing pictures of Vince and posting them onto his bedroom wall. The sun had mostly gone down and left the sky a nice purple. The drawings were nice but they were nothing like the real thing. The young boy was so ethereal. Howard felt like an absolute pervert. It wasn’t right. But when he saw Vince walk back into his bedroom, finally, in someone else’s clothes, he felt the jealousy return. Vince met his eyes once again. The disheveled hair and his smudged eyeliner made Howard realize where he’d been. He did kiss Leroy like that. Howard turned away. He couldn’t bare it. He wanted Vince all to himself. Vince was confused as to why he wouldn’t look at him again. He always liked putting on a show for Howard. He left the room and just minutes later, Howard heard his doorbell ring. 

When he opened the door, miserably, Vince was stood there in his little booties and Leroy’s gray hoodie. It was completely un-Vincelike. He would never wear something like that unironically. 

“What do you want, Vince?” Howard was upset even though he shouldn’t be. Vince wasn’t his. 

Vince frowned. “I wanted to see you again. What, do you not want me anymore?” Howard frowned too. 

“Did you kiss Leroy?” Vince looked away. Howard sighed. “Then why did you kiss me?” 

Vince looked sad, like those pouty supermodels in magazine ads. “I thought I didn’t have a chance with you.” 

“Right.” Howard couldn’t meet his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Howard.” Vince looked like he was truly on the verge of tears. “I like you so much. You’re incredibly handsome. I like to watch you gardening.” 

Howard felt courage return to his chest. “Really?” Vince nodded and finally gave him a little smile. 

“I know I’m young but I want to be yours.”

“Are you Leroy’s?”

“No!”

“Did you sleep with him?” 

Vince looked down again with no answer. Howard sighed and opened the door wider. 

“Come on.” 

Vince walked inside and the door was closed behind him. Howard put his hand on Vince’s shoulder. 

“You really want to be mine?” He asked.

Vince leaned into him. “More than anything.” 

Howard massaged his back gently. Vince practically purred. He looked up and kissed Howard’s neck. Howard took his hand and led him to the couch, sitting down and pulling Vince into his lap.

“Tell me what Leroy did to you. Did he touch you?” Howard rubbed the top of Vince’s tight pants, making Vince squirm. “Y-yeah.”

“Did he make you cum?” Now Vince thought it was too good to be true. His eyes were full of lust as he stared at Howard, who was making him hard pretty quickly. When did Howard get so forward? He didn’t really care all that much because this was all he’d been daydreaming about since they moved in next door. 

“Yeah- yeah he did-” Vince was whining. “P-please.” Howard smiled. 

“How? Did he fuck you?” Vince shook his head. 

“Nah just- sucked me off- aah!” He gasped when Howard’s hand slipped into his jeans and wrapped around his cock.  
“You let him fuck your beautiful mouth?” Howard didn’t know where his confidence was coming from either, but his jealousy took the wheel. 

Vince wiggled out of his pants and straddled Howard’s waist.

“Yeah… But I bet you’re better.” Vince’s sweet voice was dripping with sex. Howard liked the sound of that. He slipped down under Vince and wrapped his lips around his cock. Vince nearly thrust into his throat from the surprise. 

“You’re definitely better…” Vince tugged on the brunet’s hair and rocked his hips gently. It didn’t take long before Vince was shooting hot cum down Howard’s throat and Howard thought he might die from the experience. He swallowed it before moving back up to Vince’s face to kiss him deeply. 

“I don’t want you fucking anyone else. You’re mine.” Vince just nodded with his tongue hanging out of his sinful mouth. 

“Just yours, Sir.” Howard grinned at that and then pushed Vince up onto his feet. 

“Come to bed with me.” It wasn’t a question. Vince followed Howard up to his bedroom and Howard grabbed a packet of lube from his drawer and got himself undressed awkwardly. He was never very good at being sexy. But Vince didn’t mind much. He just sat on the bed patiently, already getting hard again. Howard could never do that these days. He pushed the thought of his age back again and coated his dick in the lube before sitting back on the bed. He pulled Vince into his lap and when the cold lube touched his back he gasped and giggled. Howard used some of it to cover two of his fingers and he slipped one into Vince’s begging hole. 

“This what you think about when you strip for me?” Howard looked into Vince’s empty room, not able to comprehend that he’d gotten what he wanted. That Vince was here in his bed. Vince’s moan brought him back to reality as he pushed himself back onto Howard’s finger. 

“More!” He begged and Howard added his second lubed finger, scissoring them out inside Vince. Vince’s head rolled back onto Howard’s shoulder in bliss. Howard removed his fingers and replaced them with sinking Vince down onto his aching cock. He put his hands onto Vince’s hips and bounced him up and down, sucking hickeys onto the back of his neck where his hair covered them. Vince was in absolute heaven. He just kept bouncing up and down, letting Howard’s cock hit his prostate until he felt his stomach tighten. 

“God.” He could never keep God out of his fucking. 

Vince stopped bouncing and spun himself around to face Howard. “I like to kiss when I cum.” He pressed his lips to Howard’s and within seconds he felt cum filling his hole to the brim. He spurted his own release onto Howard’s chest and leaned down to lick it up before Howard pulled out. Vince flopped onto his shoulder and lazily kissed him.  
“So you’ll come visit again then?”

“Anything for you Mr. Moon.”


End file.
